Daughter of Salem
by Lillianpeace
Summary: In 1661 the ten great families spilt to keep safe during harsh times. Now they must reunite to take on a greater threat, three of the four Daughters of Salem have been killed before they could reach eighteen. Isla is the last and all she wants is revenge but can she find more once she reaches Ipswich?
1. Daughters

**I do not own the rights to the movie, and make no money. I am not going to have their powers tied to their lifeline in the end, it may start out as such at first. But the Daughters of Salem got the better half of the book. **

In the town of Salem, is how it all began for the ten great families in 1661 right before the infamous Salem Witch trials began. It was handed down that the families would separate it was far too dangerous to stay close. Five families moved to another small town. The second set stayed and weathered through the storm of the trials, only one single witch died during the trials but many perished accused of something they could never fathom to do.

In Salem, Massachusetts, four high school girls- Isla, Irina, Nesrin and Kenna together known as the Daughters of Salem. They're the descendants of colonial witch families of half of the ten great families, and thus wield magical abilities which first manifest on their 13th birthday and grow stronger until they Ascend at 18.

In Ipswich, Massachusetts, four high school boys - Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler, together known as the Sons of Ipswich - are the descendants of colonial witch families and thus wield magical abilities which first manifest on their 13th birthday and grow stronger until they Ascend at 18.

Isla's point of view…

I stand to look at the casket, done in a pale rose shade of pink the flowers her white magnolias. Kenna, she was the youngest of us now I am alone. My father was in deep conversation with the four other men, each has lost their daughters. I knew our history, know two of the ten great families have turned to the darker side and it seems one has returned and taken Nesrin first, next was Irina and last was Kenna. But they never got what they had come for we four together cast a powerful spell that was long ago forgotten, their essence or the essence of their power is trapped in handmade vase's, sealed until I release them into three more worthy women.

I whisper into the wind, it was blowing in such a gentle way, "I swear on our great family, whoever is behind this will pay. Some way and somehow they will," like a snap of a finger the wind picked up, I was the last and was seventeen my assentation was close at hand.

Can you lose your humanity in a single moment? Or can you get it back in an instant? Is humanity something that can leave forever? Or it always has a deep place inside us all, even when we swear it's not there? Some of us show it more than others perhaps. Some of us block it out. I was hardly human.

Do I still have humanity? Do I still have a soul? I was human once. Maybe I had been human the entire time. Maybe I had blocked all my humanity out so I could taste the only thing I craved: Revenge.

I turned seeing the four men behind me, "Come now, Isla," my father held his strong hand out to me, I took it and let him lead me far away.

I stand in the scares circle, the flames dancing a pale blue as the tome shut, the book was as old as any coven and belonged to our families its sibling was out there waiting to be joined once again.

Lance stood, his face was swollen from crying, "Isla, we ask you to go warn our brother coven in Ipswich. Right now, we have no clue which of the two cast out families are seeking revenge," Nesrin was her father's daughter in every way, her blonde hair and fair blue eyes, her bold nature.

I gave him a firm nod, as Jedd took his turn. His voice was also deep in grief, he lost his Irina two months prior. "Isla, we have always asked much but now everything is at stake. If they can take all of you out and join the books it could mean absolute power and even the end of the humans and never forget you all have human in you still," yes, we couldn't ever forget because our parents never let a day pass without telling us. I was from two witches, Kenna too, Irina and Nesrin have one fully human parent.

I spoke, "Anything else?" my voice firm and still horse from my mourning.

Kyle stood now, he was nearly 6'7, his build was of a wrestler, he looked scary as shit. But I have seen this beast dancing and singing with his wife Tillie to Elvis be your teddy bear. "Not only I, but we all also want you to join the others and take them out. Give us our justice, give our daughters the revenge they have been denied," I smiled, and it was not my smile it was filled with hate.

"I promise, whoever took them from us will be destroyed," my eyes glimmering.

Now I stand in front of my mother and father each worried and not wanting me to go, but they knew the cost. I was my father's daughter headstrong, smart, cunning and funny but I looked like my mother. My hair long and as dark as the darkest midnight, pale skin and a dash of freckles that came out in the summer, my eyes a mesmerizing green I at least was not a midget at 5'5'.

"I am leaving tonight, Aunt Rainy as offered me a place in Ipswich and is arranging schooling at Spencer Academy where the sons go. Mother, you said I could trust a woman named, Evelyn Danvers,"

My mother was a soft-spoken woman but do not let her fool you, she was powerful. "She is a human, she was and still is married to William Danvers III, they have a son Caleb he is only two months older than you. William was one of the heads of the Ipswich coven, his son Caleb is in danger," I knew they all kept in touch but right now we are all in danger.

My two bags are waiting in the car, the rest of the coven has joined us now to see me off.

I was the last but not for long, I would find worry ones fit to hold the essence of a Daughter of Salem. My father gave me the car, it was supposed to be gifted on my coming birthday, but now the tires make a hissing noise as I take to the gravel driveway leading from the family estate.

The drive was a mere hour with a stop for gas and chips, I could feel it boiling in me, evil. We are warned of the cost of vengeance and revenge, but it is also in our nature to seek it.

It was nearly midnight as my Aunt stood behind me, "Welcome, Angioletto. You are set up to start tomorrow at Spencer's, your uniform is hung," she was a lot like my father her only brother. It rained since I arrived but she alerted me it doesn't rain all the time.

"Thank you, I better get some rest,"

But she and I knew it fruitless, sleep was a nice thought though.


	2. Sister

**Another chapter. I own nothing.**

**Isla's point of view…**

It was day seven here.

I adorned the horrible uniform, the colors a navy blue, white and red all fine colors but not my typical style. Aunt Rainy smiles as I leave, some students stay in the dorms, but a few have no need to.

They were not hard to find, but again not like they were trying to stay hidden. Reid was a rash thinker and quick to act, he was not the eldest but tried to act tough. Reid was dating Sarah Wenham, she was kind and gentle but a wild side as well, I became fast friends with her and Kate, who was with Pogue another son of Ipswich. Now he was a long-haired drink of water, he was levelheaded, but possessive over Kate. Tyler, he had to be the youngest he was a charmer with a dashing smile, he was close with Reid nearly not see apart. I liked his girlfriend Billie, she was often silent her eyes always moving around observing the room and everyone in it.

Last was Caleb Danvers is the oldest and most responsible of the four. He is very cautious about using the Power, due to the effect it has had on his father and is the first to Ascend even before me. I spoke to his mother learning they don't have the capability to untie the power from their lifeline, a favor I told her I give after we dealt with the threat.

We got half of the book that held certain spells and magic that when our families united would be shared. "Isla!" was called out by the ever-smiling and energetic Kate she reminded me of Nesrin, so bold.

Sarah, Billie and Kate wait or me, "Good morning," I offered when Aaron walked up like he was god's gift to woman. "Leave," I finished my eyes daring him to open his foul mouth.

Billie cocked her head at me, "Come on we need to get to class,"

Kate wrapped her arm into mine "Please,"

No clue, my face matched my brain. "Please?"

Sarah laughed, "Yes, please?"

Billie, she understood, "We would like for you to join us at the Bonfire tonight, we should stick together," at the end of her sentence Kate and Sarah stared at her with the same confusion. But by now my face and mind are void of confusion.

Reid spoke after he flung his arm around Sarah's shoulders, "You have to come, everyone will be there,"

I could not in good faith turn them down, gaining them to my side was efficient and in these seven days, a connection was festering between us ladies. "Sure, why not," my voice smoky as we walked into the large classroom, I sit with Kate in the sixth row with Sarah and Billie directly in front of us.

I glanced down seeing Caleb Danvers for the first time, he had been absent my first few days here. I knew but asked anyway, "Who is that, Kate?"

She flashed a bright smile, "Caleb Danvers, the leader of the Sons of Ipswich," they were given that name due to being born here, their family line dating back three-hundred years and how close their families are. Now if they all knew because there is still power in names.

He was taller than the rest, maybe 6'6, his dark brown hair short he had olive-toned skin and a great jawline.

"I see,"

Sarah smiles up at me, "He is also on the swim team with the boys," shit, I blushed just a little, I was still human after all.

Provost Higgins stood at the podium as Caleb took a seat on Billie's right since Tyler is on her let with Sarah and Reid. "We welcome two new students, first is Chase Collins he hails from Boston. His sister Yasmine Collins also joins our ranks," he was smiling.

I noted they looked nothing alike, night and day. Chase was a tanned white, medium colored brown hair and hazel eyes, he was about the same height as Pogue. But Yasmine had darker skin, she was mixed she was stunning her face was slim, her height perfect, her eyes a glacier blue. One of them was adopted. Billie turned her face up to me, her eyes saying something, I had to watch Billie with hawk eyes.

I give a nod, trying to convey we would talk soon, and she must have understood as she nodded back. "Mr. Collins the seat next to Miss. O'Conner is open and Miss. Collins right next to Mr. Danvers. Both please raise your hands," I groaned my hand lifting slightly in the air as Caleb did the same, but he turned looking for who O'Conner was. Billie smiled pointing at me her voice soft. "She is our friend, she is new too," he smiled and my gosh it floored me. It was like he was a gentle animal, his "I" teeth sharp.

I smiled back as Chase took his seat next to me, "Hello, Miss. O'Conner," his smile was handsome and devilish at the same time.

"Isla," I offered him as he held his hand out for me, I shook being polite he seemed cheery and kinda dorky.

Aunt Rainy gave me a look as I placed the three vases in a sealed circle, "They can't be broken, no harm can come to them," she quoted at me, her face worried at my sudden behavior towards the essence.

"That's correct, but they must sense a worthy host, I didn't leave them on the table, I left them behind a locked cabinet. I think one is Billie, I might try and bind them first to make sure our plan worked. I am leaving to a bonfire," she was glad that I found friends here, and deep down I needed to, every day without my sisters, my best friends, was like nails driven under my skin. She offered me my long black coat, it went well with the black tight jeans and the cropped gray knitted sweater, I wore heeled leather boots. The sweater was a gift it had a few rips but Kenna she knitted it with love one for each of the sisters. My hair was down but tonight I wore some make-up.

"I can't stay in hiding, even Mrs. Danvers said they needed the warning," she nods and lets me leave but for her she rather I vanish and be safe.

I drove away in my car and make no mistake it was mine now that father gave it to me. It was stunning in my mother's favorite red, it shimmered in the sun, guess father said it was a 2005 Aston martin vanquish it went from zero to one-hundred in ten seconds flat. I drove into the dark heading to get Billie and the girls, Billie lived on Halo lane two streets away while Kate and Sarah live in the dorms.

Billie, she looked adorable in lavender she….she was Kenna in many ways. I loathed to think this was how it was meant to be. My sisters die just to be replaced we thought it take years if ever we found a host, but the vases are telling me otherwise. She was all smiles getting into my car, her eyes so serene and tranquil.

"Isla?" she was questioning my name.

I turned to her, "Yes, Billie. If you're asking yes that is my real name," she smiled. She answered, "I know, but you're like Tyler your essence is like them,"

"What has Tyler told you?"

Now she was blushing, "Everything, but Sarah and Kate they don't know yet. Tyler said him and are meant to be and no reason I shouldn't know, that he can keep me safe," we will have enemies, not just the two-house outcast. I sped up, my mind racing.

Just when I think I am the master of my thoughts fate takes a new turn. Emotions come like hands on the wheel of my "car," taking me somewhere different to the place I had expected. The destination may be beautiful, bewitching even, yet I am afraid for it is all new and my heart beats all the harder. But I finally answer her, "Yes, Billie. Yes, I am, long ago in 1661, the ten great witch and warlock families spit to keep us safe, the sons of Ipswich and the Daughters of Salem. I am the last of the daughters, each has been murdered and I came to warn the sons, in our history two families turned to evil, not one. What if you could protect yourself?" I offered to her, her small hand touched mine.

"I am so sorry, it breaks my heart. Your sisters how you must have loved them. I couldn't not against what you all will face,"

I stopped in front of Spencer Academy seeing the girls running up, Sarah in a jean skirt and blacktop and Kate in a tank top and jeans. "Come home with me tonight, if you trust me enough. I can I think give you three a way to be equals and be one of us," her face crumpled.

"But their book of Damnation,"

Scoffing, "They got the shitty half, our book, the book of Benediction is the sister to their book. It holds so much power. When my sisters died I was able to trap their power or the essence of it in their hand made vase for a new host. It took us four great power and months, but the threat came to our coven first,"

She held my hand, "I trust you," my heart sored hearing it, Kenna trusted me and now who I prayed was her host did too.

But the conversation was cut as Billie lets them in. "Great car,"

"Gift from my father now let us get the fuck outta school. We already spend to much time here," my foot on the petal flooring it showing these girls the real power of this pretty beast.

We are roasted from the front, frozen from behind - the bonfire cooking us gently and the July wind reminding us that winter isn't far away. The lyrics swim through my cerebral cortex like a wakeful dream, the notes relaxing me, enabling the song to call to my entire being. Music could never be something superfluous to me, it is medicine delivered most divinely. Music was everything to me, and the girls must feel it too the way they dance close to the other moving in a synced rhythm. I just moved with them letting go for a little but all good things come to an end as Kira walked up to us her eyes hateful.

Her voice mocking, "Tyler could do much better than you Billie. I mean you what gained ten pounds over Summer break," Billie looked ready to sob, Kate and Sarah rush in to defend but it stuck me, angered me.

I cut in, "Kira, your flat ass must be pretty jealous of all the shit that comes out of your mouth. I suggest you leave before I make you leave,"

She and two other girls sputtered before my hand shot out fisting her ugly top. "Sometimes it's better to keep your mouth shut and give the impression that you're stupid than open it and remove all doubt," I finished shoving her a little too hard the power raced over my skin, I kept my head down enough and Yasmine helped her foot out helping Kira fall into the trash.

Kate was awed, "Wow, you must lift," she was dating Pogue, he must have used workouts as an excuse for his strength. "I do,"

Billie took my arm, her eyes on Yasmine as she walked over to us. "Nice, toss," her voice was light and fruity.

"Thanks, nice looking out," I smiled my hand out to her, she shook but a cold feeling came over me. I smirked at her and her smile faltered.

Sarah stuck up a conversation with Yasmine before a guy asked her on hands and knees to dance, she craved attention from guys, she had daddy issues for sure.

Over the dune they came in a small pack of four, it hit me like a bowling ball. That was me once, now the consuming feeling of being alone was overtaking. "Come on, time for you to meet Caleb,"

I smiled at Sarah, heard they tried dating but it was Reid for her. He smiled, "Caleb, this is Isla. Isla this is Caleb,"

He held his hand out, "Caleb Danvers," his tone, his voice and when I grasped his hand the warm touch of his skin sent prickles of electric shock. I smiled, "Isla O'Conner, pleasure is mine Caleb,"

Like that Aaron ruined our introduction, "I don't want any trouble tonight, Aaron,"

Aaron was a tool, " I'm sure you don't,"

His little sidekick chimed in, in the same assholish way, "You poser's make me want to puke,"

Reid was rash, "Is that fucking right," but Caleb stopped him in his tracks before the fight could finally start.

Aaron smiled, "I think your new friend owes Kira an apology," like hell she was getting one.

Caleb bent down a little, "I think Kira owes her one,"

I cut in, "Your mutt owes one to Billie, next time it will not be the trash she falls into," Tyler was growling now as Billie was calming him.

Aaron shoved Caleb when Chase stepped in and the other guy puked all over Aarons back. I jumped away nearly falling into Kate who was laughing. "Gross," it stunk.

The DJ broke everything up with a few loud spoken words. " GUYS, GUYS…DYLAN JUST CALLED SAID HE SAW THREE COPS COMING FROM OLD TOWN ROAD,"

Like that we head for the forest, I left my car at the clearing. Most run as the boys and us walk faster. "You need a ride,"

Kate answered, "Isla drove us,"

Caleb was next to me as the mist and cold set in, "Here your cold,"

"It's fine, I have a jacket in the car," but he just wrapped his black petticoat around me, I just smiled putting my arms through, kinda big on me. The sirens come as the boys rush to their Hummer and me to the Martin.

I spun taking off with the girls, the Hummer was close behind me but with a swift turn, the cops car follows them and not me, soon we hit Old town road and head back to Spencer's where we drop Sarah and Kate off.

"Hey tomorrow girls, bright and early," I called from the open window.

"I trust you, let's go," Billie smiled as I peeled out yet again, seeing Chase and Yasmine smiling. Chase winked as I drove by, I smirked hitting the gas heading home to Aunt Rainy's.

The vase was vibrating like mad when I pulled it out, Billie and Kenna are calling to each other. "This was Kenna's essence, she was the mother hen of the group, the baby the youngest. She calls to you, will you accept her power?"

"I will accept and defend her power,"

I smiled coming closer, "This doesn't change you into her at all, you remain you but with her knowledge and power. I won't have to train you because you will have her memories of being a Daughter of Salem,"

She was on her knees in the circle, my aunt had her own cavern. With a single nod, the circle was surrounded by pale blue flame. "I find you worthy, Kenna finds you worthy," I smashed the jar, only one of us could release her essence. It was at first a mist surrounding her than it formed into a cylinder moving into her mouth, she sputtered but I bound them.

Her eyes changed or a moment, fully red like my own. "I remember everything but the one who killed her. She worshiped you and Irina, both so strong. She fought till her last breath, to warn you of the threat. My memories are there and easy to find and so are her's, her family the sisters, knitting, the power,"

"Good, for now, we keep this between us until Irina and Nesrin are bounded too,"

Her face crumpled, "Sarah and Kate,"

"I think so, let's go to bed,"

She smiled, and for the first time in so long did I not feel so alone.


	3. Essance

**Another chapter.**

**Isla's point of view.**

The future was always something I had worried about. I'm not sure if it was because of my young mind and lack of wisdom, but I never gave thought to all the time that was enclosed my life into only a speck in a timeline. I had so much time. So much time that I let it slide through my fingers like worthless pennies. So much time that I watched it drain like water in a tub. So much time that I let it vanish like a magician in an act. So much time I watched it dissolve like a mirage across a desert. So much time I stood as it flew across the empty horizon. And now I realize that I had so much time, and I wasted it. Now I realize that for some of us, today might be our last tomorrow.

The dead kid at found close to the school, the Dales.

Sarah being stalked by something not seen.

Kate having issues too. I sit with Billie her face was pulled into worry. "Do you understand?" her voice was meek.

I just turned watching her face, why must she think I always had the answers, rarely did I. "I only guess but have no real answers, Billie. Sarah and Kate are dating two of the sons of Ipswich and live in the dorms like most. You do not, you're harder to get to now. I might have doomed you by giving you the power but all I take faith in is that the power we used, the spell was as old as the power itself," she walks over taking a seat closer, my room was filled with black, gray, and red our house colors. The room from a Victorian goth movie but it fits me and the most important thing was that I loved it.

She hesitated in talking worried about my reaction, "It is time if the vase's act like they did with me we tell them. If not we act like nothing,"

She continued when I looked ready to disagree, I wasn't though. "They're being targeted because who they're dating. They can't protect themselves and haven't told Reid or Pogue,"

I snapped standing my back suddenly made of metal. "Whoever is doing this is counting on them running to the boys, each one will be taken out just as my sisters have. We have no choice, call them and have Sarah and Kate get to my place," I never wanted it to happen like this, but now with things going sour they have to know and make the choice.

I watch from the large slightly open bay window in my room, the rain washes all the sun away. Rain and tears mingle on my face, salty tracks blending into the fresh sky-fallen trickles. Only the pinkness of my eyes gives any clue to my sadness. These painful memories are books with chapters, deep and horrible; and so I leave them on the shelf to gather dust. I can pick them up if I need to learn something, to gain a perspective that helps me to create my own good story. I can use them to re-see situations through the lens of their needs and traumas rather than mine.

An old car pulls in some janky hatchback, the blonde hair of Sarah is behind the wheel. Billie and I make our way from my room seeing Aunt Rainy allowing them in, her eyes on me as I stand at the very top of the staircase. "Come on up, welcome to my home," smiling when I closed the book leaving it to rest on the shelf.

Only once the door was shut did I hear it, a persistent banging on the small locked cabinet. "Of course," half snarled.

I moved only having to look at it if they were looking at my face and not my back they would have seen the power move side to side before my eyes are fully red. I whispered, "Patentibus" a small click was heard as the small oak door swung open. Inside was two small intricate vases both going haywire. I took one and Billie the other. "Follow me, we need to have a serious conversation and here is not the location for it," they must have trusted me enough as they walked behind me, both paler but sleep wasn't easy for them with the supernatural happening.

They had no issue following me down the winding staircase, the scent of jasmine and sage filling every breath, my Aunt bowed her head as we ventured further down. They grew worried as the walls vanished and carved stone replaced it. "Claudus" the pale blue flame lit, as we moved down the room grew in light until they saw where I took them.

'Not going to kill you, going to tell you the truth. Billie never would have lead you to death," now they trusted her more than anything. The chamber was littered with tiny sparkling crystals, not unlike the stars of the night sky, yet it was so mysterious... Inside the cavern, darkness was an eternity. It was like an invisible force, crushing your body, squeezing the life out of you...But not for us, it does our bidding.

Small gasps are heard.

Together we set the vases in the very middle of the circle after I flopped on the stone bench my head buried in my hands. "Come on time is short," Billie urged.

"Enough, tell me something I don't know," my tone annoyed.

Billie smirked, "Caleb keeps asking about you," my eyes turned up to hers, I question. "Seriously?"

The three girls laughed "Very," Kate smiled.

I stood as Billie sits with the girls, "You know there is something off with them, Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler. You know something very supernatural is going on with you two and don't know the reason behind it. Scared to tell your men," my eyes daring them to lie to me.

"I am scared, but more scared to tell, Pogue. He just overreacts," Kate loved him and rather it be her than him.

I sit next to the vases, "I am going to tell you a story, either you believe or not. But after I will give you the very same choice I gave to Billie. Take into fact nothing supernatural has touched her,"

Sarah inched on her seat, either worried or eager for the coming tale. I started my tone low and laced with my memories. "In the year 1661, one year before the Salem Witch hunt and trails, there were once ten powerful families. Each family graced with divine power, witches and warlocks. In the time of fear and hatred, the families made a hard choice to split and divide the books. Not just because the hunt was coming but two of the ten families grew to crave power, more and more. They turned dark and were cast out after that it was decided for the sake of the remaining eight families, the book and families split. Four came to Ipswich and four remained and weathered the storm in Salem. That was nearly three hundred years ago, it worked until now that is," my past, my history was being laid out in front of them as my words played the story in their minds as if they had been there too.

I continued as Billie gave me a nod. "I am what you call a witch, a Daughter of Salem. The Sons of Ipswich are Warlocks if you truly think you will notice they have used their power right in front of you. I was the leader, the eldest daughter of the four families. After I was Irina, her mother was a witch and her father a human. She was murdered by one of the outcast decedents, only now five months ago. Nesrin was the third but she was killed first, and last was the youngest, Kenna. Each was taken from us, from me, it was like losing myself. I knew when each went, each attacked only while alone. I was tasked with coming here to warn the Sons, granted I haven't yet because I found Billie,"

Kate cut me off, "Found Billie?"

It was Billie who answered for herself, "When the Daughter knew the threat was coming to them first, the cast a powerful power. Once each passed their essence, the true essence of their power was trapped in a vase made by each daughter. If and only if a worry host was found could nay remaining daughter release the essence,"

Kate and Sarah looked at the other than us, then back at the other when Billie spoke. "Think, Reid, fixed your car with no tools. Pogue can toss Aaron how many feet away. But last, I already knew who the Sons are, Tyler told me he wanted no secret, he and I are destined,"

Nothing was easy and the story was very hard to fathom, but they just looked deep in thought. "Prove it," Sarah needed proof.

I smiled my eyes on her's as all she saw now was butterflies, an illusion but they looked so real. My eyes red as Kate was up scared. "I am offering you power, the vases are calling to you. Something in you is linked to Nesrin and Irina. Billie, she is now a Daughter of Salem, the essence of Kenna is in her now. If you bond, everything that you're remains all that is added is power, memories of the girl who linked to you,"

"I would do it over and over again, I feel stronger no longer weak and seeking Tyler to protect me,"

I glanced at Kate, "I will," she nearly screamed it, her voice echoing around the room as Nesrin's vases nearly toppled over, trying in vain to roll to her. I scooped it up. "Come into the circle," she did no hesitation when Kate's mind was made up that was it. She was on her knees when Sarah came to kneel next to her, her blond hair blowing as Billie handed me the Vase that contained Irina.

I answered their un-asked question. "I am the last original Daughter of Salem, only I can break them open. Do not fear open your heart and mind," I with force smashed both to the ground watching as the silver and blue mist started creeping around them sending the scent of Honeysuckle and peaches and cream wafting through the cavern.

Just as I thought it snuck into their mouths, they sputtered, and they were bonded together. A perfect fit, but when they turn their eyes to me each is filled with tears as the old memories of Irina and Nesrin merge with theirs. Like Billie, they knew which was which, no training they knew their powers.

"I'm sorry, Isla. Her memories are filled with love, happiness, friendship like we have never imagined, and sadness. I was cornered in the alley, I couldn't take them,"

I snapped, "THEM?"

Kate gasped, "Two, there was two,"

I picked up my cell pressing one, "My dear,"

I retorted, "Jedd, things have changed. I know Irina told you we cast old and deep magic, well we trapped our essence the power essence but only when we died. Look, I found Irina's match and the essence bonded with her, but she and the new host of Nesrin gave me new information. It seems the two outcasts have been together killing our kin. In no way could one have taken Irina, I have to go you can yell at me later but it was our choice we are the controllers of the book now," hanging up.

Kate was shaking her head, "It is odd, but I feel better than I ever have. I can pick who's memories to look into, and I am sorry Isla. We died leaving you alone,"

I just sighed, "It nearly consumed me, but now you can defend yourselves again. You get to get your justice, I must warn Mrs. Danvers tomorrow and tomorrow we come out to the Sons,"

Sarah sighed, "Well let's go have some fun, we're supposed to meet the guys at Nic's," I vowed to myself, I would take the threat out before they could die once again. Once who they're now was out they are in danger, if they died once they very well can die again.

Before I could walk from the house my Aunt was laughing, "My dear sister, she is your daughter after all. She is the one, she is magnificent to have cast and joined the essence. Now, sister, she is still in grave danger,"

I peeked in, "I know, but still going out see you later," together we walked from the house, I was not alone together we moved as a single force, Sarah to my right with Kate to my left and Billie to her left.

Stars shone as sugar spilled over black marble, glistening in the sun. The night sky was such a welcome sight, appearing like magic at each sunset, promising to return as she faded in dawn's first light. There were times in the daytime, under skies of blue, I would think of those faraway stars and how they'd return after the shadows blended into the dark. Nic's was blaring music when we walked in, the guys already here playing pool.

Kate and Sarah sit at a table with Chase, each laughing when Pogue walks in looking rather tormented seeing her laughing with another man. I walked up to him, "Hello Pogue,"

He smiled, "Isla,"

"You should know, green is not your color. Kate only has eyes for you, Chase to her is like a dorky guy she kicked right into the friend zone, we all have. Just some advice, don't let jealousy cloud you because it will only push her away," I smiled patting his now bare shoulder before walking to the bar to order.

I called out, "What you want?"

"Normal thing, Isla,"

I ordered what I knew as their normal, but now I could be wrong since I didn't know the normal of the girls yet only what my sisters liked. Caleb leaned against the bar, "I got this, Nic," handing his card over.

"Well then add in some extra fries and a strawberry shake," Nic laughed walking away as Caleb gave me this knock my panties off smile.

"Thanks,"

He looked awed too, "No, thank you. I heard you talking to Pogue and he might have listened to you," he pointed at Kate still laughing at Chase but with her head against Pogue who was drinking something and not bashing Chase.

"He is a good guy,"

I sit and he sits across from me as Chase flirts with me, his sister was trying hard to gain attention from any male but mostly the sons. "Care to dance," Caleb held his hand out.

"The first to ask, Chase, step up your game," I offered taking Caleb's hand letting him lead me to the floor. His hands-on my hips as -I love rock and roll- blared.

Music set me free-until Reid and Tyler started a fight.


	4. Truth

**Here is another chapter.**

The mist thickened into a dense fog as we walked through the normally beautiful courtyard of Spencer's Academy. But today it was different, I comment "The fog makes everything it touches seem sinister," my feet still make the small persistent clicking on the stone steps leading into the school.

Sarah nodded her agreement, "Days like these happen here, you get used to it," Kate was smiling ever the optimist. "But more so as of late," I figured it was just a sign of things to come. Months ago the very same issue happened in Salem thick fog rushed in after days o gray mist clung to every space.

"Caleb turns eighteen in three weeks, I will talk to him tonight if not tomorrow morning. He asked me to go for a drive or do you girls feel we should tell them all in person together?" asking was best.

Billie was the one to answer, "Caleb first, then together,"

"Okay," was all I got out before Chase was rushing us, he knew I was the single one, but now most time was spent with Caleb. "Hey, Isla. May I walk you ladies to class," his smile was devilish and charming as we five walked into the school.

"Are they always just watching?" he questioned low, his breath was hot on my ear, hot but it sent chills down my spine like ice.

"Seeing as how three are dating three of my friends,"

Sarah cut in a little annoyed, "And my gosh you and Caleb," Chase snarled upset at her face or her words. Happiness is in the moment, the more focused the more intense, like a beam of light to the soul. And just as with well-focused light, it is then we find a better resolution.

I sit with the girls watching the four walking into the room, I pulled my thoughts from the gutter they were wallowing in. Each was walking in black skintight swimming shorts, each so low cut. My hair was dripping wet, I liked swimming and it was impressive the school had such an impressive pool for a gym class. Chase merged into the group after a minute he fit in body wise but his personality was shifting. "Can you look any harder?" Kate slapped my arm right before they made a stop in front of us.

"Hey,"

I smiled up at him, "Hey yourself," not that I was so sheltered my mind couldn't grasp men, but Caleb was not just a man. He was the man, "Staying to watch?" Pogue was holding Kate in the air her laughter was like peels of bells.

"For a little, it's our last class,"

Caleb turned his head, "Dinner?"

"Me, why sure. Are you asking me on a date?" this was flirting, Irina did it so many times.

"I am,"

My Aunt was practically jumping into the ceiling hearing of my date with Caleb Danvers. A perfect way for the houses to join, his mother arrived and was happy too more so that I was going to come clean with him. Not like I have lied, just kept some truth to myself.

Yes, that is perfect, it was a tight gray dress with a long black cardigan with my hair down but bouncing with curls. A smidge of make-up and my lips a dark burgundy but his face was priceless seeing his mother walking with Aunt Rainy and myself. He questioned, "Mother?"

She smiled touching his cheek, "Sorry, I was here visiting my friend, Rainy this is my Caleb. Caleb this is Rainy a very old friend of mine, I met her through your father when we started courting. Now you show Isla a nice time," her voice so gentle, like her son might break and that I was doubtful of.

That damn smile, "I will, we will run into the boys at some point," his hands reach out and clasp mine. They felt like sandpaper or perhaps stone, rough and unfinished. It suited him, I thought, looking into his deep eyes, cheeks reddening. His hands were warm in mine as he brought them up to his lips, my nerves tingling at the harsh comfort of contact.

We left fast as my Aunt and his mother started to coo at us.

The drive started as the car engine sung to the lone country roads, I relished the roaring winds that twirled in my long black hair and whistled in my ears. "I can put the top up,"

I yelled back, "No," he smiled wider and hit the gas his tires taking the road by storm as we traveled back into town. But instead of Nic's, it was Daven's a nice restaurant, he parked and helped me out his arm firmly wrapped around my waist leading me into the warm building. The lighting was dim and the air was thick with the scents of so many different foods. He let the hostess take our coats before another lead us to a small booth, "What drink might I start you off with?" she smiled at us.

I ordered, "A lemonade, thank you,"

"Coke,"

I thought about just not doing it, but we only had so little time and with his hands in mine, my world was dissolving until his smile was what I cared about. I smiled, "We need to talk,"

He was leaned back after we ordered, and honestly, I was famished and rather hurry this conversation. "You are part of the ten great families, for you on your fathers' side as your mother is human. Look, Caleb, I am a Daughter of Salem our families spilt long ago to keep us all safe. I came to warn you we figured out the two decedents of the outcast families have returned and are seeking some serious payback on us all. But we also think they want our power and books. Irina, Nesrin, and Kenna were murdered and right now your friends are in grave danger. I can tell power has been used and great power it is,"

His poor face paled as he looked at me, but behind him, Kenna was standing her face decomposing but still mangled and bloody as my body slammed back. Caleb turned feeling it, and by the gasping, he saw it as well. "A darkling," I whispered, I knew it was a mere spirt of the deceased illusion, but they used a person that struck home with me.

I wanted to vomit instead of eating, but we sit his hand outstretched clenching mine. Everyone around us looked none the wiser, but we both breath, my body covered in sweat, his was in near the same state. "Caleb, we have to warn the others. You knew of us and we knew of you, I was alone with each of my sisters dying but after Kenna passed, she was the Tyler of our coven. After her death, I was sent here to work with you and the Son's. But I learned you don't have the casting to untie your life force from the power as I do. No matter the amount of power I use it will never affect my aging. I have to untie all of yours. Whoever the ringleader is wanted you to ascend and take the power from you.," my voice hectic and worried.

"Fuck, let's go," the food just sat, and we vanished after he paid. It was storming when we walked out "I couldn't imagine losing them, they are like brothers and my best friends. Are you okay?" his tone so filled with emotion.

"I am now," he just pulled me closer to his warm body as we walked across the lot to his Silver Mustang.

Not but an hour later we stand at Aunt Rainy's as Tyler, Pogue, and Reid bring the girls. Mrs. Danvers is here along with the other adults who are for now running the Son's. I am tangled in his arms I felt small compared to him, he filled the room without even trying.

"Destined it was, a Daughter of Salem and a Son of Ipswich joined," his mother smiled her eyes filling with tears. "Mother," but he was smiling as his fingers ran down my arm then back up in the most arousing way.

Auntie was gushing, "Yes it was, written in the book too. Now that Isla has found someone that has power like her. The only reason the outcast are powerful is they have stolen others powers, but they never got the chance to take Kenna, Irina, and Nesrin's since Isla and the girls trapped it if they died. Now, Isla are you going to untie the Sons,"

I was needed, but Reid was rather rash. "I can try," the older warlocks and Witches all bowed in agreement. The manor was filling with fragrance, musk, spices, flowers, vanilla, honey and Jasmine all just fill every warm space. The sound of a motorcycle and two other vehicles are heard as Auntie walked to the large oak doors letting them in from the rain.

The girls are the first to walk in with the boys bringing the rear up, "Caleb, what is going on?" Pogue was not happy with the adults being here, Kate to him knew nothing of him being a Warlock.

Caleb stood just taking me with him, my now bare feet hitting the chilled marble floor. "We have trouble, and right now it is going to involve the girls. Isla is there a better place for us to talk, you're right we have to deal with this not the adults,"

"Come," I leave but his hand never leaves mine as I take them to the cavern, the same their others received their new gifts. You could feel the tension rising the air is so brittle it could snap, and if it doesn't, I might.

Reid was staring at me, "I would suggest you stop, I will put you down. I have more power than you have and more knowledge. None of you have to like what I have done for the girls, but they are compatible with the murdered daughters. We trained very hard not jump from cliffs to join the bonfire, not act like children. Right now you're safe since you're not about to reach eighteen and ascend because I know you would be a nineteen-year-old man in the body of a forty year old very fast. I have half a mind to leave you tied to the power," my voice rising as I stood my body was as if it was forged from metal as I snarled at Reid.

Kate stood now, "She gave us the choice, and I for one am thankful. I am your equal now and maybe I can find something better and Sarah too. Only Tyler was in love enough to come clean with Billie, you two kept it a secret. Isla has already informed us we, for now, are in danger and have to keep the power a secret," Pogue looked horrified he understood her she was as clear as a lake in the summer.

He was up, "I only want you safe, I never cursed Isla for doing what she did. All I ask is let us five take care of this threat that killed you in another life," her eyes flicker to me, I nod he was right.

"I agree, it is safer right now the covens are united and that has power. But like I said you died once and right now the power essence is still new to you. I assume one female and one male and Spencer's has had ten new students including myself,"

It was late when they left, Caleb stood as I walked him out. The rain runs down our faces to where our lips meet, each of us tasting the cold drops. Instead of detracting from the intensity of the moment it brings us to new heights. Caleb pushes his lips in more firmly and the wave that runs through me is intoxicating, making my head swim as I pull back to take in his beautiful face.

"We belong to each other now," are his final words to me before he drives off leaving me standing in the safety of the covered porch.


	5. Stalker

**Here is another chapter.**

When others see gloom, I see the world in silver-blues. When they see freezing rain, I see a coldness that brings me to a higher feeling of life, more aware of my internal flame. I see them cast their eyes to the ground, their mouth a full frown, when there is a moon above and stars beyond the canopy of cloud. There is a time for sunshine and time for wintry somber hues. Every dance has paused, every song has silence. And so this time, so soon after the dawn, feels more akin to an old movie, one that builds from these blues to the kind of joy that spreads through mind, body, and soul. And so I feel the ground beneath both boots, tilt my head skyward, both rooted in the blessed moment and ready for the spring that beckons.

Another day comes, things are not so tense now that the Son's knew and finally came to terms with what was about to come. Not only that but the now equal their girls have turned out to be, Pogue was thrilled to an extent but still overprotective, Tyler took it the best other than Caleb we all knew it was Reid who was the one fighting the fact Sarah was a witch now, it scared him the mere thought of her pale and cold like the barer of her power.

I just leave my room dressed for class, my Aunt just stood smiling at the bottom of the staircase her dark eyes locked on mine. "Here food, you are lost in thought," her voice was always so calm, it held power, it held wisdom not even my mothers did.

I answered her, "Always, and thank you," my smiling was what she wanted, she never could have a child of her own and treated me as if I was her own. The gloom stuck to everything as I drove off taking the path to the paved road at the end of the wroth iron gates. My eyes scanning the lush landscape in this expanse of green there are more hues than anyone has ever named, yet here they are for any eye to see. The land rolls as it always has as if it feels that time and space are one thing, that it rolls through the ages as much as to the horizon. Over it is laid a path, one that branches through the open landscape, and as I begin to drive faster there is a frisson of joy for all the choices to come, each one of them laden with discoveries.

The school was having some serious horror movie vibes this last week, the mist and fog clinging to the trees, the buildings, an, in fact, anything it could. The girls stood waiting with Chase and his sister Yasmine. I did not very much like Yasmine, she was self-centered and annoying at the best of times. "Hello everyone," smiling at them, trying to be upbeat and cheerful but I was tired, and every nerve ending was on fire.

Yasmine smiled back, "So, you landed Danvers. Sad…but we will see," she just stalked off pissy as we just laughed watching her, even Chase was laughing at her childish antics.

"She is not used to getting a firm no, not from anyone but me that is. Not going to lie little pissy myself, wanted to take you out but he was more man than me since he had the nerve to ask first," my heartbreaking, he was just the sweetest.

I hugged him, "Oh Chase, you should have asked. You are great and I would have said yes," but would I have? That was honestly up in the air, I may have he was great and good looking, but everything clicked with Caleb.

This made him smile as we strode into the school like a small pack of wolves, "Hey Chase," Caleb smiled down at him, he was maybe an inch taller but it was still taller, Chase just smiled back but something crossed his face. Bitter hatred, but as fast as it came it was gone and his normal cheery smile was back. His tone was even cheery and humorous, "Caleb, my god put a freaking bell on. You just shadow walk from the walls," I felt a cold chill run up my neck, I was being watched and sure enough, when I turned it was Yasmine.

"Your sister doesn't like me anymore, I am sorry if you being my friend is causing sibling issues," my hand grasping his, he latched on happy for the contact. Now his smile morphed into something new, hope and all that jazz. He just needed friends and maybe we girls could find him a suitable girlfriend. "Nope, she can get over it. It was funny to watch her get turned down by Caleb,"

Everyone laughed, well not Reid he just smirked as we each head to class once the bell rung.

After Science, I was alone with Reid while we waited to enter our shared History class. I hated he was ill-tempered and how it was now directed at me. my sigh caught his eye, "Reid, I am not sorry for what I have done. She was already in grave danger by being with you, we have many enemies. Now she at least can and will protect herself and be equal to you and there is power in that. Sarah, she loves you and you love her you can hate me but stop being so assholish to her," my eyes pleading with him, his face softened a little.

It took a few minutes, but he finally broke the silence. "I don't hate you, I respect you and the power you have. Sarah, she was out of my range at first she was with Caleb but she saw me, she is mine and the thought of her gone. Well…I will kill any who try and harm her. I have been childish which is normal for me and I owe you an apology, I am sorry Isla," we sealed it with a hug when Caleb's voice chimed in from behind.

"Why do I always find you in another mans arms?" but the humor was evident in his tone when I turned around, he was smiling. "I'm irresistible," my tone conveying the obvious.

"That is true," his strong warm arms wrap around me making me feel whole, but still it felt at times that I could break without them around me.

"See you after class," his lips pressed to my cheek as he bent down, "Well technically you will see me this class as yours intertwines," waggling his eyebrows the boys take off leaving us to head into the cool crystal clear water. It was pretty cool in my opinion to be able to swim daily and find out I am pretty good at it.

An hour later found my face hovering over Caleb's, he hit his head while he was doing his lap's. "Move back hun, we got him," Mr. Hiltop spoke moving me further back.

I felt it.

I turned to Pogue, "Someone used their powers, did you feel it at all?"

His face was grim, "A little,"

Chase's point of view…

Caleb should have just left her alone, she was destined to be mine.

He could have Yasmine but even she knew Caleb was going on a downfall. I would take his powers as I took my fathers and Yasmine took her mothers. I stare at her I hated it, I wanted her power but in the end, I wanted her so much more.

There she is. Mine. Her beauty, her midnight locks - a painting for my eyes alone. The night is the only time I can be with my love, catching a whiff of her sweet and subtle scent, drowning me as she dreams. Some nights I calm the excitement in my soul to prevent waking my precious sleeping beauty. One day I won't be a mysterious guy loving her from the shadows, I will be her lover and she will be mine. I will be the one to marry her, make love to her, and she will bare my children. She will be mine to love, forever. Oh, how sweet that will be.


	6. Yasmine

The ghost was more silent than the grave it arose from, staring with heavy-lidded eyes and a slack mouth. Her cheekbones accentuated the skeletal look and in her gaze, my mind was robbed of emotion. Instead of running, or screaming I stood more still than the mossy statue in the heart of the graveyard and just as cold. She beckoned with fingers that rapidly faded to only a suggestion of form. I passed each stone without taking account of the path until I stood in an unrecognizable place. She became more solid again, but this time her skin bore many silver scars, thick and jagged. I began to think about new things. The nightmare is more of a night terror because it feels as if I might die from the pain in my brain, I am desperately trying to wake up, screaming for help, yet nobody comes.

But I wake, out of my abysmal nightmare. My cheeks were wet, and my body was bathed in a cold sweat. The sheets were twisted around limbs, probably because I was thrashing in my sleep. My heart pounded against my chest. I trembled. The room was entirely dark. No light anywhere. I breathed trying to control myself, 'It was just a dream, all a dreams and dreams can't hurt me," they couldn't and this I knew bad dreams came just as much as good dreams, but this nightmare came as a shock as every night my dreams have been odd.

Chase, he was in nearly every dreams either in a sexual way or just hanging out playing pool and laughing as we had before. I just rolled to see the clock hitting three in the morning and before I could let out a ragged breath my cell was going off. It was Caleb, "Are you okay?"

I was worried about this, "I'm fine, just a nightmare a strong one but just a nightmare," only our breathing is heard. "How did you know?" I finally asked him.

He retorted, "I just did, or knew something was affecting you. Do you want me to come over, I will just say the word," his voice was sinful and deep, it could cause such a response in any female.

I didn't even think before the words came out, "Yes, I do," he hung up and knowing him he was already driving over to my Aunt's. He either knew I would or hoped I would and either was fine. Because maybe for one night he could keep the dreams at bay the nightmares and the odd ones. I just quickly remake my bed before sensing him arriving and it only confirmed my theory, he was already on his way probably in worry. With a water bottle in hand I walked to the door smelling the essential oils lingering, my guess was sweet orange. My bare feet padding on the very chilled marble tile leading to the entranceway, but there he was when the door opened, and his hand raised in mid-air. "Come in," I offered in a weak tone, I was drained and beyond tired as of late. Caleb, he just sweeps me off my feet carrying me through the manor and up the front stairs that led to my room, I just rest my head on his shoulder taking in his scent.

My room was dark as we just lay together limbs intertwined together, his fingers moving my hair back as he hummed. "The dance is in a week, will you go with me?" like he even had to ask, but my heart fluttered as I kissed his chin.

"I would love too,"

We never went back to sleep just had a lay in until Pogue called his voice set in panic. Like a tornado I was dressing and running from the room with him at the door, Kate was in the hospital in a coma. The thoughts are accelerating inside my head. I want them to slow so I can breathe but they won't. My breaths come in gasps and I feel like I will blackout. My heart is hammering inside my chest as if it belongs to a rabbit running for its skin. I had to calm and fast, I was the leader and being this weak was not going to look good. I had lost these ladies once and it was like a flashback coming true again.

Together we walked into Ipswich General, "She is in room 510," Tyler and Billie wait for us, I give Billie a single look and she returned it with a simple head nod.

"What happened?"

Billie answered, "She was feeling ill and then she fainted,"

They couldn't figure out what has happened, for now, they run some test, but the moment the nurse's and doctors vanished to give us some family time. I moved forward my hands running over her, the soft glowing white light spread over her. My breath came out ragged, "A Creation spell, spiders. Has Kate been saying anything about spiders?"

Sarah gasped, "We both have seen them in the dorm, having nightmares about them,"

I gave a look to the boys, "Reid and Tyler take the girls to my Aunts and explain, they will be safe there. The manor is can only be entered by someone with good intentions. Pogue and Caleb, the only way a Creation spell can be fully dissolved is the death of the creator of the spell, whoever cast it. Right now we do not know who has done this," Knowing Pogue was about to go off half-cocked looking for a fight.

I continued, "Pogue, you will get your chance but right now you can just up and leave her, we are very and I mean very lucky whoever it was didn't know she was now a witch," my tone level trying to get him to understand all this was necessary right now, Caleb just pulls him to the side.

I sit next to her, our hands held while I chanted seeing the faint peach glow surround her. "What are you doing. Love?" I never answered just continued to chant in Latin, an old family spell, it would help but not fix the creation spell.

But one by one mini-spiders crawled from her skin until the sores are open and healing. I sighed feeling much like crap, "I was draining the spell, I can do it again in a few hours. Whoever did this might not know about loopholes, I imagine I can do this until it is fully drained and she wakes but than a strong chance it will just happen again until the person dies, the one who created it," my eyes bore into the grateful ones of Pogue who pulled me clean off the chair in a bear hug nearly breaking my fragile ribs.

"I can't lose her, you can't either," he was right as I kissed his cheek. "We will not lose her,"

It hit me but I say nothing, I know who they're when everything clicked into place. "Watch over her," I say leaving before either could grasp anything. I just had to protect him knowing he was so strong but with his ascension days away, he was going to live until then.

Autumn days wane toward the inevitable colder weather ahead, each nightfall coming sooner than the one before. I have no choice as I see Pogue's yellow 2005 Kawasaki NINJA 500R, not good with cars but now a motorcycle was up my ally as with a simple cock of the head it roared to life and I took off seeing the angry face of Pogue watching me steal this beast.

The park is awash with the multi-colored offerings of the trees and the commuters wrap their coats around themselves tighter instead of allowing them to flap in the breeze. I was heading to her, she was the first one my list and soon I would find out if I was at all right. The bike was like a wet dream with the handling when I pulled into the school where she was chatting up Fiona and Kira, who my guess is the human equivalent to Yasmine who was smiling this bright ass fake shit smile right at me, her hand waving in the air.

Before her or her two lacks could blink I was on her, screaming as my fist hit her nose first hearing the sick crack. Kira and Fiona vanish running to get help for their friend who was now being dragged to a better location. Her vile screams making people watch us with worried eyes, but soon enough I tossed her into the Garden shack the place the student's stored seeds and such. Her small body flinging into the sacks of soil. "Yasmine, your time has run out,"

She snarled her eyes shifting to red, as I was much faster her body bound to the wall, molding around her. Her hands plastered to the wall, "Try again, you should have gone after me first you and that other reject," I moved around her, her eyes feral as she watched me.

"You are not the target just Danvers for now, my brother has great plans for you. How easy it was to kill those little bitches," it hit a nerve but right now I remained cool and calm losing my shit would come.

I smiled, "So says you, I mean we would have welcomed you back home as you are not your ancestors. But hell you chose this, you're going to die and very soon. I assume you're talking about Chase, and that pains me I truly liked him,"

I freed her before I tackled her, but a vortex opened up and we stood in some random abandoned house. "I will give you a sporting chance to kill me, Yasmine. You fail and you will die here, Chase doesn't care for you, we would have a sister in this never-ending battle," I cooed as she snarled at me but it was lacking the vigor it once held. In that frozen second between the standoff and fighting, I see Yasmine's eyes flick from me to the door. Our faces are unreadable, no fear, no invitational smirk. I am banking on her making the mistake I predicted she would, and she did.

She sends a blast right at me but I deflect it sending it into the wall causing it to crumble, the dust flew around us. I was going to bring this house down around us, I asked her. 'Was it you who cast the Creation spell on my sister," I was perched on the banister watching her through the dust starting to settle.

She was for the first time scared he wasn't going to come and save her, I reacted the shimmering ball knocked her through the wall with me hot on her tail. Her body was struggling to raise she was not powerful, not trained he counted on that, she could never rise against him. The house groaned as she coughed, blood spilling from her lips. She giggled, "Chase did, he is going to kill them all and steal their power. But not you Isla, he thinks you belong to him," I smiled down at her, "Sad, now you die instead of joining the sisters," my hand in the air as her face turned red…purple…blue…and last was gray.

Yasmine was gone, I gave my sisters half of our vengeance now to find Chase, but he was linked to her he would be forced to come. I resume my perch on the thin rail of the banister, my hand braced on the railing waiting for him to arrive.

He walked in stepping over Yasmine, she meant little to him he was about furthering his own goals. "Isla, please come out. I do not want to hurt you, I never would want that, I left you alone in Salam when you were to be the first to go. Please, come out," he was sincere at least.

I spoke, "Chase, you have killed my sisters and now are targeting the Son's. Why do you think I will willingly come to you," his eyes traveled to me, I was not hidden in any way.

He smirked, "You have to, you were once promised to the descent of Hagen Goodwin Pope, and here I stand. I will kill Kate, Sarah, and last little Billie. But not after your beloved Danvers will's me his share of the power. Now get down here," his face once so caring shifted into this evil being and for once I was scared, he stole so much power.

"I will die first," snarled like a beast, my feet hitting the cracked floor ten feet in front of him. He was just as angry, "Not before I force you to watch as I kill Danvers," his blast of energy was fast but in time it bounced off my hand into the chandelier, I flicked my hand and it sailed at him the crystal shards flying in every direction.

"Isla, I will cherish you and love you. You will hold power over me like none other," he cooed in this charming tone, it was filled with power. He was luring me into being with him, he might have cursed Yasmine this very way, used this siren tone on her bending the ignorant girl to his own will.

My body moving, but the dust was making my chest burn and I let out a cough as I inhaled more dust. His blast had me reeling head over heels into the pillar, I groaned my arm dislocated as another was heading my way. I grasped it in my hand feeling his power so tainted. His energy ball was sent at him as I moved faster he had once choice but two issues, I was right behind the ball.

He reacted sending the blast into the ceiling, which was going to kill us both my body collided with his. My eyes red to his black, like animals we bounce to our feet. I smiled, "In antrum," right before I vanished in smoke leaving him to deal with the cave in of the house.

Looking around Pogue's bike was still where I left it, I had to get back to Caleb hearing my cell going off as I abandoned it with the bike. Answering was not going to happen as I took off faster than possible, I couldn't use my left arm but was taking every turn to fast. I was heading for the mountain roads. Once there I disregarded speed limits, opening the throttle wide. Sometimes my knee would be just skimming the ground as I took the bends.

The Hospital was in sight, Ipswich Hospital, stunning isn't it? The land rolls smoothly under the grass like it was sculpted, it's an arboretum too, so many tree species. I park and already feel Caleb, seconds later Pogue and Caleb running across the West Lawn towards me.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" was bellowed before they reached me.

Pogue reached me first swinging my body into his very toned arms, "I killed Yasmine, she and Chase are behind all of this. Chase came and we fought, I left him to deal with the house caving in but he isn't dead. Pogue, you stand zero chance against him and right now you have one duty and that is to protect Kate, he wants you all dead, last all Son's powers," I gasped, praying Pogue didn't drop me to hunt Chase.

"Pogue, get her upstairs. We have to call Reid and Tyler."

I was in Kates room, my arm hanging limp as his mother and Aunt Rainy walked in. "I killed the last true Daughter, Yasmine Billows. Chase is the ancestor of Hagen Pope," my arm was good as new with a single scream of pain, the cuts would heal, the bruises would all heal on their own.

"Chase has something up his sleeve and everything will happen within these two days," my eyes on Caleb, I was scared. Scared Chase had to much power my eyes locked on his mother now.

I had to get her alone, she was the single person who could help me.


	7. One last day

**I own nothing… **

Caleb was watching me, his dark eyes bore into my body even as I try in vain to ignore it. Pogue was like a diligent Marine moving back and forth between school and the hospital, when he was not able to be at Kate's side, my parents where along with my Aunt protecting her. I was never surprised to see Nesrin's daddy there as well, Lance thought of Kate as his own and in some ways she was. Her body was getting better daily with my help but it was time and Chase's death that was needed.

Sarah and Billie are at my side now, we walked into the school together it was a blow to us not to have Kate with us and Chase would pay for this. Every corner of the school it was spread Yasmine was killed, but at least I was not on the suspect list since it looked like she perished in the cave in. My eyes locked in those of Chase himself, he had some balls to show here but this was not a place to fight.

Billie touched my shoulder her voice like a feather floating in the gentle breeze. "The boys have arrived,"

Indeed, they have, the four men walked into the school making girls swoon and other men take blows to their fragile ego's. But like I had predicted when seeing Chase, the boys did too their eyes zeroed in on him as he leaned against his locker watching us. My body slammed into Pogue as he made a beeline for Chase. I snarled, "You will do nothing, he wants you to attack to make Caleb weaker. You will accomplish nothing but ending up in a fucking hospital bed next to Kate," my eyes red, his onyx eyes bore into mine, he wanted to challenge me. But Reid and Tyler now team-up. Their tones lethal, "She is right, for now. Isla or Caleb have to be the one, right now we don't have the damn power to take him. But maybe together we could," that was very true.

Each class passed in slow motion, I sit with Pogue, Caleb about four rows in front of us. The issue was Chase was to my left his eyes on me, it was another sense, most people know when they're being watched but with us, we knew without a doubt and who was watching us.

Mr. Thither droned on and on about this or that, but right now none of us have paid him any mind, I was keeping Pogue in line and he was wanting to off Chase. His voice was cunning now, not how it used to be. "Isla, you can't keep them all safe. I told you, my love, I will leave them alone…well until they ascend and can will me their share of the power. Now you, my love I want, come with me and I will release Kate," tempting offer, very tempting but there was nothing to make any believe he would keep his words.

He smiled grasping my face, "You're mine, and Caleb is going to die," his body flew back as Pogue was on him, my arms wrapped around Pogue pulling him back. "Think of Kate, move away from him. Pogue, Kate needs you," I whispered into his ear while my body was on his, a very angry piggyback ride.

It was broken up very fast, but as soon as the teacher was gone with Pogue, I slammed Chase back into the wall once again in front of everyone.

I pushed my face closer, my mind ordering my body to fall in line. Retreat would be a disaster, a show of weakness an inlet for the enemy to surge through. Nothing in my face betrayed my real fear, it was a mask of defiance and surety, that's why I was the leader. The fear would need an out, of course, I wasn't going the way of the others gibbering in their minds, but there was a time and a place and this sure as hell wasn't it. I was angry, "So much you don't know, Chase. I mean come on you are ignorant in the power. I untied Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler from the power it will never make them age no matter how much they use. You will age into a withering old man no matter how much power you steal you leach, you fail no matter who you kill," my lips so close to his ear as I chuckled walking away and into Caleb's arms.

"Come near my girl again, I will kill you," he snarled before the bell made us all jump and scatter. I jumped on Pogue's bike behind him and he took off as Billie was driving my car behind us.

I had my arms around Pogue, who I in fact thought was hot and if he wasn't with Kate and I wasn't with Caleb. It is on like Donkey Kong. He handled the bike with ease taking each turn and deadly speed but low and behold Chase was dead in front of us, "I will take care of him, don't stop hit the gas," his dark eyes looked worried as mine flashed red. The power raced over me even as Chase launched the bike through the air letting go and falling was not the best ideal, landing on my feet before dropping to a knee to steady myself, I raised my hand countering it. Pogue landed without harm and the bike was and himself are gone.

My body impacted his sending us down the ravine, "You will fail them like you failed your sisters," but I never failed them, I saved them. My body slamming into a boulder while he went about another twenty feet down. "Glad you think so," boulders shook lose of the soil and round with force down at him, he could deal with that small show of power as I climbed back up.

Right beside me, a tree implied, I turned seeing him hit by the same boulder that stopped my fall. A warm hand grasped mine crystal blue eyes locked with mine, Reid. "Hi, need a hand?"

"Sure do, my knight in shimmering armor.," my voice hoarse as he was pulling me up with ease when he flew back, but now it was Sarah and Billie grasping my arms. "Don't use," I pleaded, they would be targets and this time their power could be taken.

I reached out, my mind focused on his smiling form until the smile vanished. "Move I got her," Reid and Tyler yelled and soon I was on my feet while Chase was still held in the air his body shaking in anger.

"Get out of town and never come back, you will lose against me," fisting my hand before shoving it from me, his body copied as he was sailing down the gorge, we wasted zero time leaving him behind.

Reid carried me into the hospital while the girls went and got food and orange juice which was like fuel for us sisters. Pogue was the first up, "She kicked his ass but is drained,"

"My birthday is tomorrow, everything is going to happen tomorrow. Se her on the cot so she can rest," I was awake but tried, Caleb sat first and my headrest in his lap while his fingers trace my face.

"I need you to stay out of it tomorrow, you have to stay safe,"

"I can't promise," he looked angry but the girls walked in with juice and food and cut his retort off.


	8. Meeting

**Here is another chapter, sorry for the long delay. The chapter after this is just the translations for this chapter they will be posted at the same time.**

The Yin Yang symbol can be seen as goodness and noble dark, for the need to protect those we love is a necessary part of love. In that way, the entire symbol represents the types of love. Evil is something different and it is not a part of the symbol because the world can exist without it. Pure peaceful and nurturing love will always need a way to access noble dark for protection, and noble dark will always need access to pure and nurturing love to survive, and so, as the symbol shows, they do belong together.

It was time to divide and conquer in our individual way, even if Caleb didn't know of my part in this. Tomorrow was his ascension, his eighteenth birthday and our now un-important school dance that some will attend to playoff others absence. Pogue will be with Kate and alert me when she awakes, Sara and Billie will be with their men at the dance since it was the best alibi. Even now I awake to the steady patter of rain upon my window, droplets yet to scatter the nascent rays of the rising sun. The sound brings a calmness to mind, a soothing melody, a natural lullaby. With eyes at rest, I feel my center, live happily within myself for these blessed moments of solitude.

My body was sore, and each muscle felt like it was on fire as I walked to my bay window seeing the rain like a thick watery curtain, the dark gray clouds block any light from entering it was another sign. The mist was thick making visibility for some much harder, but I needed to do a few things and it is best if Caleb didn't stop me. With this in mind, it was time to start my day, my dark jeans and dark gray sweater will help keep the chill at bay. I did adore this sweater the neck was large and puffy letting me wrap a long black scarf around me along with my black boots, food and I was good to go.

Aunt Rainy was in the kitchen with none other than Mrs. Danvers, both looking refreshed. I tried and failed to greet them with a smile, "Good morning ladies, it is not even seven in the morning and you're planning my wedding," they smiled but it was lacking as Auntie passed me a raspberry and cheese Danish that was still warm with a freshly squeezed glass of orange juice.

"Thank you, I have plans today and rather Caleb not be alerted of them. Caleb has power, but we all know Chase has the high ground right now. I need to have words with Mr. Danvers his time is nearly gone and he can help save his son if he will's his share of the power. I fully understand it will kill him but is there any better way to go?" my eyes pleading with them to understand they fiddled with their napkins as I ate. The silence put us on edge, it was about as normal as deserted streets in London's rush-hour.

"I will meet you there, my dear," she must agree all I do is nod finishing the Danish in two large bites. With no more words they watch me leave, Danvers Sr was renowned for his power and abilities, but he got greedy and used and used, and since they never tied themselves off it ate his youth as payment. Now he could at least use that last bit of power and will his share to his son, it would kill him but his power deep inside was strong and as vast as in his youth.

Softly splashing water droplets hit the car windows as I calmly drive onwards. The skies are overhung with a blanket of grey, so much so that I can barely tell the difference between the sky and clouds. Despite car rides feeling tedious, the rain commonly calms me - I watch raindrops race down to the windows. The occasional wave of a puddle can be exciting, but I'd rather be outside in those puddles than stuck in this car.

I knew where the coven located Mr. Danvers because not like he could strut around town like the rest, he was looking ancient from my understanding. Pogue was the only Son to know of my plans and Billie the only sister to know, it was cruel knowing he would die and would make me look evil. Love was never evil, love was pure, real love that is.

The abandoned house stood in a composed way as if it had chosen solitude for itself as if residents were a luxury it could forgo. The floors had been a highly polished parquet, individual blocks lovingly placed and sanded to a smooth finish before the varnish was brushed on with fine bristles. The walls stood firm, the window frames strong, glass triple glazed and whole. All in all, it looked like a movie set, a place waiting for life to come. The only give-away was the odor, well, that and the dust. It was musty and dry, but nothing opening the doors and windows couldn't solve. A spring clean, some fresh flowers, perhaps the house would enjoy the luxury of company. I stand outside of my car waiting for Mrs. Danvers before their caretaker Gorman.

She arrived in style, her tone soft when she reached my car. "Our family's first colony house," her hand waving me onwards.

"It is stunning, needs some work like cleaning and such," the brushes are overgrown as we wade through them. The rose's long-dead when a loud shot rang out and my head snapped, the man was pinned to the wall and his gun discarded on the floor.

"Gorman, I'm sorry for the lack of notice. It's me Evelyn and a daughter of Salem. We're here to see James," a littler firmer tone as I released him, poor old man but in truth, he shot at us and it was more a reflex action.

"Sorry Ma'am," he sputtered leading us further up to what looked like a loft where a man of eighty looked to be sitting, but inside he was but fifty, the poor bastard. He was fragile even when his head turned to see his stunning wife sit in front of him than they touched on me.

He coughed a wet mucus-filled cough as I spoke, "Insula nomen meum O'Conner. Ego filiam natu maximam Salem, proferens amicam, et filii tui. Et occisus est in perfide contra filiam et ire necesse videtur filium tuum filii scelesti techinis," each word chosen with care, but getting to the points that needed to be discussed.

He wheezed, every word looked to have cost him a day of life. "Voluntas mea fiet. potest dici quod filius meus disceptatione irritarentur," that pride was evident and misplaced, yes Caleb was powerful but Chase stole power and that made him a danger.

Tense, my voice was filled with tension and boiling anger. "Non est periculum, Danvers. Patres et matres in sua potestate impius, rapinamque reddiderit Chase maybe participes. Et ecce ego interficiam filium ligatum ad filios, i un de soruce ut non defluet cum aetate et usu virtutis. Sed iam sunt, per pugnam, et vos crastino ei fiet in eo iuvare potest ad semel," there was little reason to beta around the brush, he was a grown man who fell into what I saw Reid falling into.

What Evelyn and I took as a chuckle escaped his chapped lips, " Volendo se viribus meis?

I hated this geezer. " Quod sic.

Vis ad se servare filium," he wouldn't, I knew right than he wouldn't do as such.

Said back to me with no emotion. "nullum,"

My body was up, my posture looked to be forged of steel as I gazed down at this waste. "Rerum, quod sit conatus. Filii autem seniorem covina iuvencus adgnovitque minas conversus est, et in nobis. Ego iuvencus adgnovitque minas senioribus meis. Chaleb recuso mori sine venatione eundum," my choice was to join the fray, or find Chase and try to take him out myself.

His mother stormed out with a very firm angry, "I will be back first thing in the morning, and you better have changed your mind. You have failed your family, your son, and wife, your coven. You think on this tonight, James Danvers," she flew passed me with tears streaming down her face, my walk was slower as I thought of ways to take Chase out.

Not like Caleb was destined to fight him, it was never foretold in either book. Her tired made a loud sound of protest before it was gone faster than I blinked. No sooner had she gone than her beloved son, my boyfriend pulled in. He was angry, he must have guessed why my presence was at his ancestral home. The way he moved was dangerous he was stalking towards me, "How dare you, Isla,"

"I will do as I see fit, Caleb. You will not win tomorrow, he has too much power and you have forbidden the Sons from fighting with you. Tried to ban me from it, but you're not my master," I was not scared of him but of this reaction, he was showing.

He grabbed my shoulder with enough force to dislocate, it hurt but his face didn't register his actions. "Stay clear of this place. Stay clear of the fight tomorrow, do you understand me,"

Words left me. I stared into those dark brown eyes burning with anger, and my heart fell silent. "Answer me!" he roared. But I couldn't will my lips to move. As if stuck underwater, everything was slow and warbled as he pointed a shaky finger in my face. "Do you have nothing to say? I have poured my heart out to you, now tell me you will do as I asked," he demanded. But my mind was blank and my eyes wide as I stared at him in horror. His eyes desperately searched mine… waiting. I had to say something! I searched my mind for something reasonable to say.

But nothing, anger flared and with that tossed his ass into the massive willow tree. No words had to be said as I fled in my car heading to Pogue who would fix my shoulder up.

He did with a few choice curse words via phone, I just held Kates hand hearing sporadic words. "Asshole. Her damn shoulder. Abuse. Temper. She is right. Broken up," he was right.

"Get some rest, Pogue," Aunt Rainy chimed in from the door as Pogue looked dead on his feet his appearance is disheveled and borderline dead. I asked, "Pogue, I am heading to Nic's to eat with our family, come on. After Ill take you home so you can rest. We all know Kate is safe with Rainy," he wanted to protest it was clear as day on his face but his body just struggles to stand and face the music, and the music was singing a lullaby.

His voice was husky and tired, "I will be back in a few hours, food, shower, and some sleep than my ass is back here," that was fine with us just as long as he actually got some sleep. My tires are the only noise for some time as he was sleeping as my car was heading to Nic's for some food, I never needed an excuse to eat unlike some. The hospital was now behind us as the car engine sung to the lone country roads, the rain made metallic drops against the roof of my car but it was soothing.

Thankful that Pogue was not a snorer, the ride was smooth as I pulled in nearly twenty-three minutes later seeing them waiting by the door for us. Touching his arm, the black muscle shirt kinda smelled right now. "Pogue, we arrived let's get some food before I take you home," in fact, he was crashing at my place so he could take my car back to the hospital.

"Yeah sorry,"

My sigh was just as tired as he looked, "Don't be, I understand. After this, we're going back to my place you can crash in my bed and take my car back to the hospital. Its safer at my place for us now," he was at a small apartment by himself not very safe at all.

"You sure?"

"Obviously," fatigue was ruling his remaining brain cells.

It was packed, it was the day before the big dance and all the students must have wanted to either dance or play pool with some good ass bar food. Nic himself walked up to us, "Had to kick Chase out, he was acting so different. What can I get you?"

Billie smiled up at him with large eyes, "That's fine, we had to stop being friends with him. I would like a sourdough BLT with fries, please, oh a cherry coke as well," each placed their order until it was just Pogue and me.

"A charbroiled chicken club with house battered fries and a chocolate cherry cheesecake shake. And you Pogue?"

"Same," was muttered as his eyes scan the bar praying Chase was still lingering.

Nic groaned, "Sorry about Katie, is she going to be okay. We have been really worried about her, ya'll are like family," this was how it was for us sisters back home.

Reid answered, "Thanks Nic, she is getting better but not out of the woods yet. Pogue hasn't left her side, Isla had to drag him here to eat and then home after to finally sleep and shower the stink from him,"

"I don't smell,"

I retorted, "Bet," the table erupted in laughter because he did, but he just shook his head waiting to eat.

And boy did he, he ate his and half my fries, Nic just brought some more fries and another meal. The fries are no doubt the best I have ever had, never had battered fries and never will I live that negative life again. My belly was full and Pogue was ten out of ten nearly ready to crumble to the floor when I saw Caleb walking in. I was outie, "Pogue, we're leaving now. In no way am I staying," his dark hazel eyes locked with his brother, his best friend.


	9. Translations

**Translation chapter for chapter titled "MEETING"**

Isla Latin: Insula nomen meum O'Conner. Ego filiam natu maximam Salem, proferens amicam, et filii tui. Et occisus est in perfide contra filiam et ire necesse videtur filium tuum filii scelesti techinis.

Isla English: My name is Isla O'Conner. I am the eldest daughter of Salem, and the girlfriend of your son. I killed the rogue daughter but seems your son must go against the rogue son.

James Latin: Voluntas mea fiet. potest dici quod filius meus disceptatione irritarentur.

James English: My pleasure. my son can deal with this altercation.

Isla Latin: Non est periculum, Danvers. Patres et matres in sua potestate impius, rapinamque reddiderit Chase maybe participes. Et ecce ego interficiam filium ligatum ad filios, i un de soruce ut non defluet cum aetate et usu virtutis. Sed iam sunt, per pugnam, et vos crastino ei fiet in eo iuvare potest ad semel.

Isla English: Not this threat, Danvers. Chase has stolen his fathers and maybe his mother's power share. He will kill your son, I un-tied the sons from the source so that they would not age and wither with the use of the power. But you already are, by tomorrow Caleb will be in a battle and you can help him for once.

James Latin: Volendo se viribus meis?

James English: By willing him my power?

Isla Latin: Quod sic.

Vis ad se servare filium

Isla English: Yes.

Are you willing to do as such to save your son?

James Latin: nullum

James English: No

Isla Latin: Rerum, quod sit conatus. Filii autem seniorem covina iuvencus adgnovitque minas conversus est, et in nobis. Ego iuvencus adgnovitque minas senioribus meis. Chaleb recuso mori sine venatione eundum.

Isla English: Evelyn, let it be known that I tried. Alert the coven of elder Sons he has turned against us. I will alert my elders. I refuse to allow Caleb to die by Chase, I must go.


	10. Akasha

**Here is another chapter for you, more to come soon. I own nothing but the plot and no money is being made from this story.**

Self-control is a master key, once you have it the doors to so many personal victories open. It is not even ten at night and here I lay awake as Pogue sleeps beside me, I knew he would wake and need to get back to the hospital, which was all well and good, but he would need a few more hours of sleep first. Every nerve was on fire like small beams of electricity are shocking my system right now. I move like a ghost from the bed my bare feet hardly touching the cold floor, the heavy curtains are open on my French doors. My eyes watch the fog moving forming in a truly unnatural way but guess for the brothers it has always been this way, but a tad more so as of late. 

In the fog my eyes caught movement like eyes watching me, he was here watching my hands don't tremble as I open the doors. My voice not weak when I was filled with fear, not for me but what he had in store for Caleb. The fear traveled in my veins but never made it to my facial muscles or skin. My complexion remained pale and matt, my eyes as steady as if I was shopping for shoes. " Leave here now, you have no place here. And Chase if you think for one moment I will let Caleb go, you are mistaken. I am destined to be with the most powerful of the sons, and that is him." Letting out a sigh turning to leave, showing I wasn't afraid to turn my back.

I nearly jumped from my skin feeling the warm arms of Pogue, "You also need rest, Chase can't hurt you here. He can go fuck off," leading me back to the bed, it was like being held by a brother in every way. I wished I had a brother for years but my mother never granted me such a request. She thought I was more than enough and she was right, a handful and a half I truly was.

Finally the day I've dreading is here and I can't halt the dawn ebbing its gradual way into daylight. Everything hinges on what I do when the sun goes down, and once done it can never be undone. I can't think straight this morning. Pogue was dressing in clothes Reid brought, I was ready to leave dressed and ready, my boots made the impatient noise on the marble floor. "I want the girls safe, Chase will target them, eyes on them at all times. The dance is the best place, we all answer to the Akasha, the highest and oldest of us and we must never alert the mortals of us. Chase dare not attack while you're around many,"

Tyler grinned, "But didn't you attack Yasmine in broad daylight?"

"Well yes, but I used a glamor before and none noticed us. A loophole," I knew the laws of our kind. 

Reid held Sarah, his voice is cold as his eyes locked on mine, "What of Caleb, like it or not we can't go against his orders. He is a sitting duck," 

"Like I don't know, Chase is the eldest and has more power, he was to rule you but that changed. I will take Caleb's wrath later for intervening in this matter. The Son's and Daughters are and have always meant to be together, and in this, it might take us both or just me," if I could just put Caleb into a slumber or knock him the fuck out, my time frame would be open to try and take Chase on alone.

This was love, a new emotion, it was not the love I felt for my sisters, my family, or even my coven this was raw and primitive in old ways. "Isla, maybe we have this all wrong and Caleb has the power," Pogue was ever-present and logical. 

"I wish he did, Caleb is powerful so make no mistake. But Chase stole his parent's share of power and might have with Yasmine right before she took her last breath. We are all in the dark on who will win, but we all know who might die," Billie was right her tone worried as I touched her shoulder. "Billie is right. Let's head to the hospital,"

Somewhere in me, my body knew Caleb was already there laying in wait to talk to me as Pogue drove with the rest tailing us. The barn blossomed on the hill amid the grass and the meadow flowers, as if one day it sprung up from some precious seed. I guess what I'm saying is, it belonged there, and if it were absent the picture of that landscape would be missing something very special. So though the timbers were aged and the light that streamed in from the holey roof illuminated the dust like ethereal confetti - it was truly a great place, I loved it. Even just driving by it, it was stunning as much as the landscape around it. My car made no sound as it seemed to float at great speeds down the lobe roads leading is to the hospital, Aunt Rainy needed rest too.

It was bustling already when we walked into the main doors, eyes at times turned to the small group of teens roaming but many knew of Kate. He glided down the glossy tile steps like a slinking panther, Caleb his face stressed and a hard-grim look was plastered on it. "Isla, just stop and talk to me," his voice pleaded.

"Go, I will be with Kate in a few moments," my smile alerted them everything was okay and that I wouldn't put Caleb into a chokehold…at least not right now.

My tone husky, "Caleb, we don't have time for this now do we? I don't give a rat's fart you got upset I saw your father, he is horrid and should die already,"

His face was harsh, "You have no faith in me, you don't think I will win,"

Angrily, "Caleb, if that's what you think stay away from me. Everyone but you understand one thing, Chase has more power right now, you have not ascended. Chase has stolen two power shares that we know of, while Yasmine lay dying he might have taken hers that is unknown. You go into this unmatched," he knew by the look on his face but yet he didn't care if he died while protecting us, it was how he wanted to go. 

"Isla, things will work out the way they were meant too," the way his rough fingertips traced my cheek sent waves and waves of tingling sparks over my skin.

There was a small change with Kate, my power roamed over her as I spoke, "She is ready to wake up, his spell is gone now. But she will not wake until Chase dies, that's how this spell works, but even if they pulled the plug she still breathe on her own, she has no permanent damage which is very good," I moved my hand bringing the mist back into myself," Pogue just took her hand resuming his seat to her side. Tyler and Reid watch their girls with good right. Caleb was talking to the fathers of us sisters, while I am by the open window just watching the courtyard below. "After here I am heading back to deal with my pathetic excuse for a husband," she was devoted to the coven and Caleb and if that means her husband dying then so be it. 

Doubt it would work, "Caleb should just steal it, but he is way to nice to do as such. Caleb acts like this fight is nothing and I am growing very tired of it, he stands a very good chance of dying and I can not stand by and watch such a thing. He wouldn't even let me cast the spell over his essence," I hated him right now, it hurt so deep the thought of him gone, and not even his essence would be left for me.

She glanced back at her son who was watching us with narrowed eyes, "He is stubborn,"

"He is an asshole, but if he thinks I will stand by and watch and wait for him to die as he starts his ascension than he is stupid too. I much like you will do as I must to keep him alive since he seemly doesn't care," my face turning back to stare out the window feeling her fragile hands grip my shoulder. "I know my sweet girl," she walked off to make conversation with my mother keeping the suspicion off us for now. 

The garden that was nestled into the courtyard of the hospital was always a shade brighter in the rain. It was as if the gift of the skies wasn't water, but liquid magic, washing our world to show what was there all along, nature in her in humble brilliance. The buttercups became gold, the grass the shade of every dreamer's meadow, roots quenched, soil renewed. "I don't trust you and my mother when your heads are together. You both need to stay away tonight, I love you both more than possible and to lose either would be my downfall,"

I don't bother to look into his deep eyes, "Your mother has no plans to show up, you say the word love like you mean it. But when I begged you to at the very least as a safeguard make your vase so that I could case the spell to hold your essence, you denied me that. To leave me unloved until I finally just died," I wanted to just be held by him, him to tell me we were in this together but when he tries my body moves. 

My eyes like ice, "You made this choice without us, now I make mine. Stay away from me we're done, Caleb even if you manage to survive the night," this was best, it was best the wall was up when I somehow piss him off.

"You're insane to think I would allow you to just walk away,"

Calmly my words come out, "You hold no power over me, it is not about what you will allow,"

Reid and Tyler come and stand between us, "Caleb give her some space and time to think, you two are destined for each other,"

Tyler added, "It is written in both books, but dude you're messing up,"

Chase waits in the shadows, her eyes taking in the dappled shade a little way yonder. He was watching and waiting, maybe even listening. Close by I can hear the deliberations, the discussions of those that judge our every move. Though there is fear in my chest, there is none in my heart, for we know that man may judge ought. Man is born to love and think, to see problems and find the best possible solutions for all. Judgment is for God alone. "I am going to get a coffee," leaving them to watch over Kate.

My father gives me a stern look, "Isla,"

"Yes?"

He knew me, "Nothing my little dove," whatever he wanted to say he hesitated and decided against it. 

The moment my feet hit the grass Chase was at my side. "Even you know he will never win against me, yet he will show tonight and I will have his power, all of now that you unbound him. Isla, just give in to me, be mine. I will make an oath to you never to harm the sons, even Caleb as you swear to me in an oath to never see or talk to them all again. I think that is a fair trade," an oath could never be broken and I mean never even if I died he could harm them in any way. 

"You know I do not like you, what you seem to want is not possible. It is me there to keep them alive," 

He gave me a large smile, "I would take it, take you that way,"

I could end this all, and save them all but could I just walk away from the sisters because that is also in his deal. "Fuck you," my handspun touching Billie protecting her as Chase attacked. 

Power raced over my skin slamming him back into the tree, "Little Billie now now, there is something so different about you. Isla, what has my love managed to do," he treated this as a game and now so was I. 

"Bring back old players to the game, Chase. Billie, you are acting foolish,"

He seethed, "That is not possible we can't transfer our power," turning with a sly smirk.

Retorting, "I can, we bond the essence of their being, memories, and magic into their vase in case they perished all of them would not be stolen by any. It would leave them and appear in their vase until another worthy host was found. Your power holds no bearing on how much more I have; my sisters have been reborn and if Caleb doesn't manage to kill you. Take into consideration you have us and we want vengeance,"

Some people are starting to look at us, Chase grinned. "It was fun to kill them the first time and will be as easy the second time. My offer is off the table now that Billie ousted the sisters return, I can always use more power,"

I slammed him hard, "You will never touch them again, I will end you were you stand and be damned of the Akasha,"

"Boys get Billie back inside, Isla please," it was Caleb.

Chase cocked his head, "Bye Billie, be seeing you later same to you Caleb. And as for you my love should have taken me up on my offer, shame such a shame," 

He was gone and sunset was only two hours away…


	11. Alive

_**Here is another chapter, finally got a new laptop and putting it to use.**_

My Aunt was rested as she eyed me, "I have no issue in doing it myself but his mother should be here to collect the relic, with your permission of course," this might be the very last choice. I was dressed, in a bodycon style pencil dress by Black Noir. Soft smokey grey jersey fabric covered in tiny silver studs. Spaghetti straps with cross-over back, cowl neckline that nearly touched my knees. The dress can be worn ruched up to make a mini dress as it was way above my knees. My hair now in a wavy 50's style hairstyle, my makeup had a smokey look making my eyes brighter. As simple silver jewelry was placed, but I sat on the toilet putting on my smokey gray Jimmy Choo Collar Glittered-Canvas heels.

No choice, I say to Auntie. "I do not do this with an easy word, this is not how we should act. Alert her to do as you instruct only if her damn husband refuses, it is about time he dies he has been a disgrace to his brothers. I have to be seen ay the dance along with the others, but no worries I will be home," that was a sealed promise, I was not scared of tonight it was going to happen regardless.

Caleb and his mother, Evelyn are waiting downstairs and once we left Aunt Rainy would give the blade to her friend. I cursed it, once his father was stabbed his power would transfer to Caleb by way of the spell I created in the last few hours. I was gifted and now I was using the gift for something that he would hate me for. In the half-light, Caleb looks like the shadow he's become.

His mother beamed at me.

He looks at me like he was seeing the sun for the very first time, but here he was being a total bitch only having to make sure we're seen and together when he vanished. I just wanted this to happen because, in the heat of the moment or battle, I was alive right now my fear of the what if's gnawed at my insides. His tone was low and filled with emotion, "You outshine every star," his warm hand taking mine, wanting to say something just as good but nothing. He always looked good, tonight his hair was styled, and he wore a full black suit. "We should go, have a good evening Auntie and Mrs. Danvers," her warm brown eyes locked onto mine with so many unsaid words. We both knew by the end of the night; I was cleaning up one to two dead bodies.

It was only sprinkling when he started the drive to the hall, dark and silent, right now the tension is overpowering. I should have known when he finally spoke it was not going to be sunshine and rainbows. He's just unbelievable, "The boys will be on watch, I told them to use force if they must, to keep you there. Pogue will be there for a little," I was going to kick his ass before Chase could hope to.

The way I moved, the slow fluid movement of my head as he parked, my eyes wide and my face devoid. "If you ever so much as say something so stupid and cavemanish, you better hope you lose tonight because I will be next in line to do damage and I will demolish you and Chase," I was so pissed as my hand slammed his door and I stomped off in heels towards the sisters who are standing with the brothers.

I called, "Try it, use force," even they burst out laughing expect Pogue who hugged me. "Not staying long just long enough," Caleb just fumed beside me, Billie wore a pale purple medium length dress while Sarah was in a floor-length white silk gown but instead her hair was in an elegant twist. The hall was stunning as we entered seeing the photographer zone in on us, caught some fantastic photos that will be used as an airtight alibi if things go bad tonight.

Caleb gave me a final look it said so much but still, he walked out the door, Pogue was just as frustrated. "Do what needs to be done," was all he said to me leaving now I turn to the girls and sons. "See you lot later at my place, right after the dance head there." It was firm as my heels are heard leaving the hall, I took the hummer Reid so kindly slipped me the keys too.

The headlights swarmed over the darkened hill like an orderly procession of glowing ants. I dialed an old friend, from another family in Italy. No answer- "Time difference sucks, Antonio. Call me back and if I don't answer well we talked of this, if I have no contact by tomorrow six in the morning my time you better make sure you hold your end up, bye," hitting the end button, his family would help with the remaining daughter's and sons if Chase managed to survive Caleb and I both.

Caleb had been gone for some time, I watched his mother and Auntie walking into the old family home. It was stunning and with work, it could be grand like it first was. Now I drove off sensing he was closer than I knew, the old barn that was on the outskirts of town. I could see it and feel the power used as flashes of pale blue are flashing, the persistent ringing of my cell broke my thoughts as I was driving to him.

Answering, "Better be important," it was Tyler the sheer pain and panic was clear. His words screamed making me wince, "BILLIE, IS GONE," I hung up and hit the gas the Hummer taking to the hill with ease, the fresh grass was torn up as the tires peeled.

I couldn't very well go crashing into the barn, but soon enough my feet are getting in the way until they are tossed into the mud. I could feel my heartbeat… every single pound in my chest. Not through my ears, that was the sound of my breathing.

There she lays, floating in sleep, her small body defenseless, he knew I come running. I daren't move, I daren't even breathe, I'm frozen to the spot. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest...duh-duhn, duh-duhn. Deep heavy breathes sound nearby. The hairs on my arms stand to attention, as a militia of chills march down my spine.

"My love you finally arrived," I hear him but my eyes are on my sister, losing her once was hard and my body, soul, and heart could not do it again it be like losing more than a single person. Caleb stood in front of me, "God damn it, I asked you not to come," his hand braced on my belly trying to hold me back.

Noticing how fucked up they both looked now, but the fire was raging and spreading throughout my body seeing Billie. "Chase, I warned you to back of the girls. Now you done fucked up," It is fear that brings rage, that hot burning anger that seeks to harm. It is a biological button better left alone. When we see something that frightens us, a primitive part of the brain is activated to produce aggression.

I slammed Caleb back, his body flung behind me as I charged Chase, my body was smaller but it hit him like a freight train sending us both into the broken tracker. When it comes to the fight there's no honor, no code. All that matters is the win and we take nothing for granted. I didn't know who threw the first punch, but suddenly my fist was slamming into Chase's face while he sunk his into my stomach. Blood pooled in his foul mouth as I gagged. We stumbled apart for a brief second to catch our breaths before diving back at each other, eyes narrowed in determination.

I dodged his fist and came up with my own;

She stepped back, easily evading the kick. "Lowering ourselves to fight like the weak?" he crowed, smirking infuriatingly at me. I growled and threw myself at him, changing direction at the last minute.

My blood hummed in my veins as determination and anger took over, "And yet, it feels so good to see the blood on your face. But you want power, come at me," ready and waiting for his mistake. His face fell, "No, I lost once and learned. How about you make the choice and save Billie or fight me,"

Like that her body shot up, awake but screaming as the fire burned her, "Get her," it was Caleb as I gave such a loathing look, every once wanted to fight him but she was far more important. Bolting to her, she was awake the spell removed and now a lingering stunning spell, I had to move her to remove that. But she is hurt, he ensured I left by burning her, it looked horrible.

I wrapped my arms around her and took off, she was my concern, Caleb bless him better walk from this fight tonight. Her screams will haunt me, the site of her legs and arms raw and red will be in my dreams for years to come. I shove her into Reid's Hummer, "I got you," my hands tremble but soon she is at ease, never should have to freeze her, but it was better than her feeling pain in waves.

Not one ring later his pain-filled tone was hitting me. "Get to the hospital, I have her,"

She had second and third-degree burns, her arms, legs, and torso Sarah was at her side as Reid and Tyler talked to the doctor. He ascended, I feel it so much raw power, "I'm sorry, it is on Caleb now. I was forced to choose between her and Caleb. I couldn't lose another sister, I'm sorry,"

"Never be sorry, we know Caleb would have wanted you to save her," Reid spoke low joining me at the window. I ask, "Can you go alert Pogue, of the situation," he leaves without another word.

At ten, I stand seeing Kate laughing with Pogues arms wrapped around her, Billie is sleeping but now our family is together. But something was off when I run my hand over Kate, the spell was lifted not gone, he couldn't put her back under but it wasn't gone due to his death, he lifted.

I take it he did it to make us all think he was gone, and for now as Caleb walked in all smiles. I leave it, soon I will vanish and find Chase myself, he is gone to go lick his wounds and gain more power.

I owe him


	12. Hunt

**Here is another chapter…Here is the last CHAPTER!**

Staring isn't quite the word for what Caleb does, though he'd fit the dictionary definition to a tee. His eyes rest, not unblinking but slowed; yet the effect is soft and inviting instead of harsh. Perhaps it is his lips that give away his intention, not quite smiling but tilting as if they mean to.

He was sexy in every way, his smirk, his walk, the way he moved with grace and like he held the world in his hands. He was fully dressed and I didn't think he could look better than the black tee and dark blue jeans, I learned this place was in constant gloominess and I loved it.

When I see him looking at me in such a way I think to myself. These feelings I have for him can't end until my body ceases to function and my soul is released for whatever comes after. I hope that somehow, they are embedded into my soul, that our love will endure. Even on my dark days, my love for him rides underneath it all, keeping my mind from sinking into the mire that claimed me in the past. I know that however deep I fear I've fallen; Caleb will be there like solid ground steady me, giving me time to climb back into positivity.

We gather at Nic's it was summer and we have all finished classes, some of our school. Pogue was figuring he was enrolling in a trade school. Sarah and Kate into nursing school, Billie, Tyler, and Reid still in high school for another year, while Caleb and I had to do a four-year college we are heads of house and have to take over the family's businesses. 

I knew I had to leave for a little, it had been weeks and he was healed now and trying to gain the power to come back at us and if I could take him out than I had to try. But the way I was leaving was going to piss his off, he was my other half for us there can not be another and we both relished in that. But I couldn't risk his life like I was willing to risk my own, but before I dipped out I wanted one thing as a just in case.

I was not dying a virgin…

"Dance with me," I called out his warm eyes lit up. "Always,"

A song started and in no way could I have perfected my timing as "Tove Lo-Talking Body" started to play. He looked down at me, and a low rumbling sound started in his chest. Working up to the back of his throat, my leg's turned to jelly with the look he was giving me, my throat tight and heart pounding.

Our evening out ended very fast after that single look, soon enough we are kissing like breathing wasn't needed.

Slowly he bent down over me; he lifted his hand and pulled off my panties leaving me exposed. His hand came down on my exposed breast, nice and round, soft with large, tight pink nipples. He filled his palm with me, to discover a new warm, velvety texture of my flesh. Then just as slowly his hand drifted downward, smoothing over the sleek delta of my stomach and the slope of my lower abdomen, his fingers at last sliding into the dark curls of my women hood. I sat there, shaking wildly and unable to move, paralyzed by the hot river of pleasure that followed his questioning touch. One finger made a bolder foray, my body jerked wildly, I whimpered as he touched me, his finger was trying to enter me, I was wet, he kept pushing a little too hard till his finger was in. I jerked and cried out, I felt the intrusion and was scared. He moved it around and in and then pulled it out, I was gasping.

He lifted his gaze, "I love you Isla," he said in a deep husky voice.

"I love you too Caleb, now till forever," I said panting.

"You're mine forever," he said. Then he started. He was cupping my soft female mound, then his hand drifted to my breast, he latched his mouth around my nipple licking and sucking, he nibbled hard he moved to my other breast and repeated his ministrations.

My eyes were half-closed, glazed with desire; my lips were moist and parted, my breath coming in and out in a rush and gasps. And a look of sweet carnality exploded the slim hold he still had on himself. With a wild, deep sound, he tore off his shirt, and then he jerked his pants until they lay on the floor, along with my clothes and torn undies.

He was on top of my smaller body, his hands bracing me for him. He kissed me, with lust and passion; he lowered himself into me, with a rocking motion trying to fit in. My body arched and I screamed into his mouth, in pain and shock. He held me down with his body, my walls gave way and he slid in until my velvet walls encased him, but he wasn't fully in yet. With all his willpower he was able to hold still so I could adjust, I cried out, his mouth was on my neck. There was a pinching discomfort, with a jolt to my senses. 

He! Was! oh!...

"Take it all." he groaned, demanded, pleaded. He hung over me his face beaded with sweat, his expression at once tortured and ecstatic.

"All of me. Please." his voice was hoarse with need.

"Let yourself relax-yes. Like that. More. Please. Isla, Love! You're mine, you're mine, you're mine!"

The raw primitive chant washed over me, I continually cried out, as he kept moving in and out with hard, deep, thrusts. As he made my body take in his fully.

Powerfully, our bodies moved together. The intensity was unbearable. He had rolled his hips into me, with a heavy surge, and it was abruptly too much for me to handle, making me writhe and shake beneath him, my senses shattered in a mind-blowing climax.

I cried out "Ca - Cal - CALEB." I raked my nails down his back hard I could feel the wet blood, as I cried and shook around him.

I was in a bubble of shimmering pleasure and intense heat.

A glow was coming off us, I saw through my heavy-lidded eyes. I felt the heavy pounding of his hard thrusts; he was driving himself with rough force into me. I moaned and wrapped my legs around him clinging to him. Then he started to shake and tremble heaving his body in my arms. His horse wild cries filled my ears, and then came, rough moans echoed as he reached his release. He thrust frantically in me, I felt hot liquid being spurted. He became silent, and still. His muscled body relaxed, and his heavyweight bore down on me, but I cradled him gently, my hands in his hair.

He levered himself onto his right elbow, he looked down at me as I was pressed into his chest. His beautiful dark eyes were darker with concern and lust for me. After he had taken me with all the care and finesse of a bull in the rut! But love was in his eyes, love so pure, it was shining in his eyes. It shattered a wall, in my mind and soul, leaving me vulnerable in a way I have never been before.

I was naked in his arms for the first time; I knew it would not be the last.

In the dark did I dress as best as I could, Billie, Sarah, and Kate knew what I was doing and that it would also save their men from Chase, in the end, they promised to say nothing until it would be too late to locate me. I had my bag's in my car, it hurt knowing this would hurt him to wake and then finding out I had vanished. 

I can't lose my sisters.

I can't lose the sons.. 

Never can I lose Caleb…I hit the gas and left behind all my doubt but every part of me could still feel Caleb as I drove passed the -Leaving Ipswich- sign it swung as my car zoomed past it.

I speak to him, "Forgive me," but now I am consumed with rage, he killed my sister's, he tried to kill Caleb, and will return for the Son's and Daughters once again. 

Foot to the floor, I start my hunt.


End file.
